Her Refuge and Fortress
by Lady Skarizza
Summary: After the rescue in Enies Lobby. The Strawhat crew successfully bring Robin back. But, days in Galley-La didn't go quite good. Aokiji, Robin's past, is starting to make his move to end her life. Who's going to save her? Who's going to be her fortress?
1. Chapter 1: During Zoro's absence

**Chapter 1: Happening during Zoro's absence **

While sipping the last amount of tea remaining on his cup, Zoro glanced on his katanas and placed his left bandaged arm on it.

"How was it?" Chopper asked,smiling.

"What? My arm or my other katana?"

"Well. I was about to ask your arm but your katana. . . . . . ." Chopper said, showing his baby face. "What happened on it?" he continued.

Zoro bowed his head making Chopper only see the crosswise half of his face. He tried to manage a smile and suddenly he showed up his face, his paranoid look with the big eyes and sharp teeth- showing the chibi type of Zoro.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, DID YOU? IT'S BEEN 4 DAYS! WHEN THE MARINE GUY RUSTED IT AND POOFF- IT IS GONE, MY PRECIOUS KATANA!"

Chopper shivered, his eyes whitening. "Oh, Sorry. I-I-I Did not notice. Oh, That's why you've been emoting days ago after we get back of Robin."

Zoro stood up, irritated. And, he reached the window of Chopper's room and make a deep sigh.

"Z-Zoro-kun" Chopper said trying to get Zoro's attention. "Please finish your tea and I'll change your bandage. Your arm needs to recover before our new ship is done."

"Oh. Alright."

For 3 days, they've been staying on Galley-La in the Ocean Metropolis except Zoro who's wandering along the ocean docks for the whole 3 days alone. And Franky with Iceburg is still making their promised ship for Luffy.

Zoro sat on Chopper's "for-patient's chair" and relaxingly rested his back. "Everyone seems so busy."

Chopper carefully released the bandage on Zoro's firm arm and a fresh wound was shown. Zoro merely closed his eyes.

While Chopper is cleaning on his wound and changing the bandage afterwards, Zoro asked couples of questions due to his absence days ago.

"How was Luffy?" he asked.

"Still sleeping while eating. I can't heal that up because I know it's normal. Heeheh. Im proud of our captain. He just beat up the Leopard guy!" he replied, cheerfully.

"The curly cook?" Zoro continued.

"Shopping… for more stock of foods.. for our new ship." He answered while getting his medical kit.

"Nami and Usopp?" Zoro mentioned, placing his right hand on his forehead.

"Nami-chan is really depressed on losing Merry." He sniffed. "Well.. All are affected on what happened. Merry is the most amazing ship I ever knew. But still, Nami-chan is really depressed also on the things left behind in it. Uhh. Usopp, I mean Sogeking? I don't know. I didn't see him."

Chopper suddenly tighten the new bandage and smiled. "Done."

Zoro discarded his right arm on his forehead and put it in his left damaged arm. His gloomy deep eyes met into Chopper's and he took a serious breath.

"Zoro-kun. We understand your absence. Robin-chan, I know, already forgives you. It's the time to forgive yourself. It is not your fault, anyway." Chopper sadly mentioned without looking at Zoro.

"How's Robin?" Zoro finally asked, breathless.

"Better to see her in her room. Well. Still, she's not waking up. I started to worry but Im doing my best. Anyway, she's amazingly tough. She'll recover soon." Chopper smirked. Then, he faced up his medical apparatuses shambled on his table and started on fixing them.

Zoro nodded and stood up. He grabbed on his bag on Chopper's desk and held on the door knob. He's about to moved it but Chopper stopped him.

"Zoro-kun. Are you going to visit Robin nee-chan's room?"

"I'll see"

He moved the knocker and the door waved half open. He looked back at Chopper and he gave a wide smile. "Thanks" and the door shut closed.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Hi! This is Skarizza, the author!<strong>_

_Hope you like the first part. T_T_

_I really do not know if it worthy to read but i hope yes. Please see more of the chapters. Robin will shown up. :)_

_Please let me know your comments. Hoping for a review! _

_And thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. _


	2. Chapter 2: Back to GalleyLa

**Chapter 2: Back to Galley-La**

Zoro walked briskly going back to the ocean docks. He needed to grab on his stuffs and get back to Galley-La. Being alone in 3 days is enough on meditating. When he arrived, he quickly snagged the brown bag where his 2 remaining bread placed and his polishing stuffs on the other bag.

The place is serene, quiet and lurid. Only the sound of the waves battering on the shore can heard, making him to love the place. Zoro cut a glance on the vast ocean and nodded, his way of goodbye. The hard blow of the wind made his manly earrings ting-ling on each other and his loose white shirt touching his body revealing his firm muscled body.

While heading towards in Galley-La, he saw Sanji with his wooden cart on the fruit stall. Sanji didn't seem to notice him so he continued on walking. But, all of the sudden, he felt a hand on his shoulders.

"Going back to Galley-La?" a voice asked.

Zoro shook his head and produced a "tchht" from his mouth.

"HEEY! Your wooden cart, boy! It might get stolen!" yelled by another voice.

Zoro looked back and as he is expecting, it is Sanji behind him. He moved on his shoulders to get rid of Sanji's hand on him.

"Kindly look at it a minute, old man!" Sanji yelled back.

"So what if im going back?" he rudely said.

"Hey! I'm being polite right here. Well, just asking. Just, look on Robin-swannn for me. Heeheheh Luffy isn't recovering yet and Chopper is busy on his "clinic" so I count on you." Sanji replied with his with-hearty-eyes look.

"BOYYY! I have a costumer. I can't look on your cart anymore!" the voice interrupted.

Sanji gleefully tapped his shoulders and proceeded to the stall. Zoro continued on walking.

It is half past 4 when he arrived at the Galley-La. He stopped on the main door and took again a very deep breath. When he moved on the knocker, he saw Chopper holding a medium sized basin with water. "Zoro-kun. Your room is in left side beside Luffy's." he happily instructed.

Zoro smirked and head towards his room.

"By the way, Zoro-kun," Chopper continued. "Please look for Luffy-san. He's in the kitchen and beside in it is Robin neechan's room. Im just going to the drug store."

Zoro sighed. "Okay. Alright."

Zoro proceed on his room and locked the door of it. The room is empty except for the bed. He thrown his bag on the wooden floor and snatched bread inside the brown paper bag and he lie down on his bed and put his arms beneath his head. A sonorous thump abruptly fading and fading making him to aroused on his bed._ It is Chopper leaving, he thought. _Being distracted, he laid down again facing the ceiling. He closed his eyes and his thought wandered like a flashback on what happened on the Enies lobby 4 days ago.

_"I WANT TO LIVE!" a tremulous voice screamed._

_ "ZORO! SAVE HER! DON'T BE IDLE! FORGET ABOUT YOUR SWORD!" Nami yelled, swinging her weapon, Clima Tact, to avoid the marine guy's attack. _

Zoro still remember his face that time. _His blank expression on losing his sword. _

_ "WHAT THE HELL?" Usopp yelled. _

Zoro quickly opened his eyes and he automatically glared on his katanas resting on the floor. He felt guilty on the serious wound Robin gained on Spandam's torture while he can really save Robin that time. Robin is his crewmate, _but why I am acting like she's nothing? _Zoro thought again. Something blocked on the back of his throat so he go to the kitchen and looked for a cold water.

The kitchen is quite small but there's Luffy, still eating with a bubble on his nose. He sure is sleeping, he thought. After defeating Rob Lucci, it is his right to rest for some moment without any distractions. Zoro get the glass and poured it with a cold water. Somehow, he felt relieved.

While going back on his room, his gaze cut on the door where Robin is resting. A voice on the back of his head rang. _"I WANT TO LIVE!"_

Zoro's limp body began to shake. _Am I going to open this door or not? Why the hell can't a skilled swordsman open this stuff! It's just a damn door of a woman's room. _

Without in his mind, Zoro opened the door slowly, just like a slow motion. And, he found Robin lying on her with her eyes closed. He trudged on her bed and found a chair beside it. He sat on it and bowed his head. Zoro's eyes fixed on the lady's hand.

"Mr. Swordsman" a calm voice said.

Zoro jumped on his seat and stared at Robin, who's finally wake up.

"No, please sit down" Robin said, smiling.

"Nevermind. When did you wake up?" he replied.

Robin, trying on sitting in her bed, smiled politely at the serious swordsman. "Thank you"

Zoro stiffened. "H-hey." He said facing at the back reaching the wall beside the windowpanes. He crossed his arms and leaned on the wall.

Robin looked at the stern swordsman and she repeated what she said awhile ago. "Thank you… for saving my life."

Zoro, irritated, rushed at her and clenched his arm on her shoulders. "That wound is because of me. So why are you thanking me? Are you trying on me huh, Nico Robin?"

Robin hold the back of his head and pulled him in her. She caught his body and held it so tightly. "Still. Thank you. I wanted to thank all afterwards especially Luffy."

Zoro felt Robin's body, its hotness and the wetness of her wound on the right side of her hips. Zoro closed his eyes and unintentionally, he held her back. As the minutes passed by, the tightness is fastly increasing.


	3. Chapter 3: First Long Conversation

**Chapter 3: Zoro and Robin's first long conversation**

Robin, realizing that their legs dangled on each other, head resting on his broad shoulder and the grip of Zoro's hand in her hips, made her pulled Zoro away from her. "I-I am sorry. My emotions… are u-uncontrollable." She said while putting her hand on her mouth.

Zoro didn't replied. He thought of his touch on her slender hips and her head in his shoulder. He walked across the room until he reached that room's door.

"Mr. Swordsman. I didn't meant to.." she pleaded.

He looked at her and his gaze unexpectedly focused on her lips. He blushed. "S-Sorry for holding your -" he apologized as he moved his head away.

"N-no." Robin interrupted. "It's alright. You've hold it once, remember?" she said giving out her sweet smile.

Zoro raised his eyebrows and made a quick gesture of thinking. Robin laughed. "Don't you remember, Mr. Swordsman?"

Zoro, still thinking, crossed his arms and go back to the chair beside Robin's bed.

"Hmm. Not really" he said in a low voice, finally giving up.

"Well…" she started in a disappointed voice, her dark eyes fixed in Zoro's. "When Enel, you know, attacked me and you've -"

"Ah yes! I remember." He interrupted.

Zoro remembered all had had happened in that exact time when he caught Robin from collapsing due to sudden attack on Enel. Zoro's memories went further on his feelings. It is visible on his memory the body of Robin lying on his _own_ arm.

Robin, gathering also her memories, remembered the last image she saw that time. It is Zoro's strong arm wrapped in her _own_ body.

Both went silent and red.

But after a minute, a sonorous thump of Chopper's footwork distracted them.

"Oh" Robin said, alarmed and at the same time, Zoro said "Oh" too.

They both laughed.

"It's fun to bring back memories. Thank you, Mr. Swordsman." She said.

He grinned at her and stood up to reach the door. "This is our first long conversation." he said, looking at the knocker. He swayed the door open and turned back his stare to Robin. "Thanks" he said as he gave his best smile.

Robin bent her body reaching her knee by her hand. She decided to lie down after few minutes and snatched the pillow on her back. She hugged it so tightly and found herself smiling.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi! This is Skarizza, the author!<em>**

_I hope you like this chapter! Maybe 2-3 days again after i'll updated it with the next chapter. Hoping for a review! Thanks! I hope you enjoyed it,somehow :) _


	4. Chapter 4: First move of Assasinating

**Chapter 4: The First Move of Assassinating**

It is the light of the night sky the only thing that Zoro can see. It is half past eleven but still he can't sleep. _"What's happening to me?" he thought. _

Zoro hardly closed his eyes and tried to think of thousand of sheep. He started on counting it. When he is in 50s, his thoughts suddenly floated in what happened awhile ago in Robin's room. He blushed again. He shook his head from left to right to erase that scene in his mind. _"Sheep are shits. They can't help me." He thought again. _

He grabbed on his white linen blanket and covered it in his body. He just looked up on the ceiling for a whole time. _"It's pointless. I'm having insomnia" he said, sighing. _He gets up on his bed and snagged on his polishing materials. Instead of doing pointless things, he chose on polishing his katanas.

Zoro released the katanas on their cases and dropped them on the floor. He sat in an "Indian sit" manner and started. He thought of Kuina, his swordsmanhood (childhood) friend, and his promise to become the greatest swordsman. He carefully lifted the first katana and took a very deep breath.

A noise then, interrupted him. It is a noise from the woods. He got alarmed and put back the katanas in their cases and placed them in his waist. He peeked on the windowpanes but he found nothing but a squirrel eating its gathered nuts. He fell on his bed and put his arms beneath his head. He slowly closed his eyes and finally, he felt comfortable.

"_I WANT TO LIVE!" a familiar voice screamed._

Zoro immediately arouse on his bed. _"NICO ROBIN"_

"_WHAT'S HAPPENING? WHY, HER VOICE….IS ALWAYS IN MY HEAD." he thought._

A noise from the woods clattered again. He irritably peeked again on his windowpanes and a man's shadow appeared. Zoro's eyes widen. He tried to look on the man's face but he is facing at the back. He just thought of Franky or Iceburg, trying to surprise them on the new ship but in this very late time, it's kind of disturbing. The unknown man looked sideward and Zoro's eyes frighten. The man seemed to notice his presence but luckily, Zoro was able to hide below the window before the man caught at him. The man's face, he remembered, is Aokiji. He can't forget that guy who tried to kill him by freezing him head to toe. _Why is he in here? He asked himself. _He will never have a mistake on his face and his afro-like hair. It is Aokiji, for sure. He recalled the time when he first encounter him. It is him who spared Robin's life and said to end it also. _Is he here to end Robin's life? _

Without any hesitation, he rushed on her room and without gentleness, he pulled the knocker and swayed it hardly making the door produced a loud 'bang' when it hitted the wall. Zoro panted. His body trembled when he found nothing on her bed. A wind blew on his face from the window. _The window is open. _

He climbed on the window and found a blood splattered along the way. "NICO ROBIN!" he yelled.

In the darkness, a voice shriek in an unknown location.

Zoro followed the splattered blood quickly until his path was blocked by a magnanimous town wall. _Dead end. _He turned on left, following his prediction and trudged with his heart. He heard a gasp and followed it. It brought him in a place affected by kaingin, the seediest part of the forest whose trees are all burnt down. Zoro stopped when he saw the bloody Robin with an ice on his left leg and Aokiji smirking at him.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, MR SWORDSMAN!" Robin commanded. "I can do it myself." Tears fell on her cheeks.

He snatched his katana from his waist and done his fighting position declaring to his opponent that he is ready-to-rumble.

Aokiji faced Zoro and laughed boisterously. Robin's eyes went blank.

"So you've brought a nakama to die with you" he said, placing his hand on his chin.

"Stop chitchatting me, moron! You're the one who will die!" Zoro interfered.

He tossed himself in the air and attacked him. Fortunately, Aokiji managed to avert on his deadly assault. Zoro did not stop. He got his other new polished katana and started on twirling it with the first katana. "Come on and get me" he challenged.

Aokiji raised his arm and an ice-spear like began forming in his hand. He threw it to Zoro.

To defend himself, he counter-attacked it with his best shot. The ice-spear cut in half. But, he did not notice the next one coming very near at him. _The first spear is a trap_. A hand from the ground came into his sight and defended him.

"Mr. Swordsman" Robin cried, sharply drawning her breath while holding her severe wound. The ice on her body continued on moving up.

At the same time, a long foot broke in and attacked Aokiji. It is Luffy and comrades. Aokiji stepped back.

"Robin-chwann! We came here to save ya'" a hearty-faced Sanji said crescending his tone.

Zoro showed his paranoid face. "CUT IT OUT! TRYING TO FLIRT IN THIS KIND OF SITUATION!"

"Oi Zoro!" Luffy yelled, trying to get the attention of Zoro. "Move Robin away, she's starting to freeze. Go too, Chopper!" he continued, using his Goma gono no attack to Aokiji.

"Go go! Robin-chan is freezing!" Nami commanded as she fluctuate her Clima Tact and charging on the clout of her thunder.

Zoro with his Katana, smashed the ice conquering the body of Robin. Robin fell on her knees, still holding on her wound. "Thank you. Thank you for all" she sniffed.

"Robin-chan, we'll get you out of here" Chopper cried. "Zoro-kun, please help me to carry her. Her wounds are badly bleeding" he continued.

Without second thoughts, he carried Robin on his back and started running. Aokiji cornered them but a terrific kick of Sanji made him away. "Go!" Sanji ordered.

The way on Galley-La is quite far from the kaingin part of the woods. They trudged and trudged until their temporary house been seen from afar. Without feeling any exhaustion, Zoro fasten his dash.

When they reached Galley-La, they hurried on Chopper's room. Zoro carefully laid Robin on Chopper's bed with a sign of 'for patient's bed'. Robin perspired in pain.

"Hold on, Nico Robin" Zoro said.

Chopper got on his medical kit and apparatuses and started on injecting for her to sleep.

Robin, before losing her consciousness, looked at Zoro.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi! This is Skarizza, the author!<em>**

_I hope you like this chapter. I'm really having a headache awhile ago so I can't update it. Thanks a lot! Hope you enjoyed :)_

_Hoping for a review! Can't see someone liking my story. *sob sob* but I can't lose hope. I promised I'm going to fill my profile with tons of stories. hehe ^^_

_*just done Chapter 6* *sigh*_

_please see the chap. 6! love it!_


	5. Chapter 5: The Sticks

**Chapter 5: The Sticks**

Morning during the stay in Galley-La is always pleasant. The sun is quite tremendous already and high when the Strawhat pirates decided to gather in the dining room to eat their breakfast. All are there except Zoro and the known Sogeking, Usopp.

"Robin-chan! We're really worried about you yesterday night" Nami said sniffing.

Robin gave a soft laughed, wiping her mouth with the table napkin. Sanji came from the kitchen with a slate tray on his raised hand. He smiled on the ladies and served the food on the dining table. "Nami-swann and Robin-chwaan, I prepared a special breakfast for ya'" he said in a confident way.

"SANJI! Hey! Give me more of this octopus leg!" Luffy complained.

Sanji winked on the ladies and faced on Luffy. "Alright, I'll just get it on the kitchen"

Robin smiled and stared on the waiting plate of Zoro, her smile faded. Chopper, snatching on the fish in the bowl, noticed Zoro's absence in his seat. "Where's Zoro-kun?" he asked.

"I think he's sleeping… again" Sanji replied while delivering his today's menu to Luffy who's very enthusiastic finishing his food.

At the corner of dining room, Zoro leaned on the wall with his arms crossed.

Nami chewed her food and with a choking manner, she said "Did….ehrm. Zoro-kun just came back from the docks?"

"Really?" Luffy asked, eating harshly the octopus leg.

Sanji showed his paranoid face. "HEEEY! DON'T TALK WHEN -"

"Your mouth is full" Luffy disturbed. "yeah yeah yeah" he continued with a la la la tone.

Suddenly, Robin bent her head and tears ran on her cheeks. "Captain… everyone, Thank you for saving my life. In Enies lobby and yesterday."

"Nah, it's alright. We cannot lose you because you are our nakama." Luffy said, smiling widely.

"Especially to Mr. Swordsman, he saved my life many times. If he didn't come yesterday night, I probably freeze to death." Robin said, wiping out her tears. "Of course, if you guys didn't come also, we're dead"

Zoro who's eavesdropping smiled. When he decided to leave his spot and go back to his room, a hand pushed him in the room. "HEEEY!" he scolded.

Robin laughed. "What are you doing in the back of the room? Eavesdropping?"

"HEEEYYY! ZORO!" Luffy started, grinding the octopus leg with his teeth. "Sanji's octopus leg is the best. Try it!"

"WHO JUST PULLEDD ME?" Zoro said, disregarding Luffy's offer.

All went quiet. Sanji who is serving foods stopped, Nami who's finishing her gelatin dropped her spoon, Chopper who's about to eat the fish was interrupted, Luffy who's targeting the octopus leg again stopped and Robin still sipping her ripe mango shake with her straw. "Hey, Robin-chan" Nami whispered. "No one should mess up in him when he is newly waked up."

"Oh, alright." she whispered back.

"WHO JUST PULLED ME?" Zoro repeated.

All eyes went into Robin.

Robin softly laughed. "If you looked inside, you should enter also."

Zoro went quiet and self conscious.

"Sorry, anyway, for messing up." Robin said in a low tone of voice. "about yesterday and last night" she continued with her apologetic tone.

"Yesterday and last night?" All wondered.

Zoro crossed his arms again, his all-time manner, and sat on his chair. "Forget it" he said in a repulsive tone.

Robin put a happy expression as she put an end on her shake.

"By the way, Luffy, what happened? Did the Aokiji guy get killed?" Zoro interrogated while getting the pitcher of water placed on the middle of the table.

"Nah" Luffy answered.

With a complete surprise, Zoro suddenly showed his paranoid face. "I THOUGHT!" he said snapping her fingers.

Robin's eyes fluttered wide.

"He went away. Sorry Robin-chan" Nami said, standing up to reached Robin. She tapped her shoulders and kneeled at her. Robin stopped her. "No, It's alright. I'm the one who will finish him right away. My wound is healing, right Chopper?" she said, her voice quivering.

Chopper shook his head. "On what happened last night, it became worst than before. There's a chance it will bleed again if you make a wrong move"

Her crewmates looked at her, waiting for her answer.

"I'm ashamed of myself" she finally replied.

"Robin-chan." Nami expressed in soft voice.

The room went silent again. Suddenly, Luffy rushed outside the dining room. "Hold a second, I'll get something."

"Oi, finish your food first!" Sanji said as he lit his cigarette.

"IDIOTT! STOP SMOKING! I AM STILL EATING!" Zoro yelled.

It is in exactly 20 seconds when Luffy gone back. In his hands, a stick on 4 or five was wrapped. "The one who'll get the shortest stick will be the one who'll be Robin's bodyguard for awhile." He said, grinning. "We're not really sure if Aokiji left or not but this is for assurance of Robin's safety." He continued.

Like in their traditional way of playing this game, the shortest will be the one who'll do the chores that will be assigned.

Everyone picked on the wooden sticks on Luffy's hand. First to reveal the stick he got is Sanji. He moved it on the back of his hand and showed, Chopper's eyes widen. He showed on his sticks too and found out that his stick is short than Sanji's.

"Sorry, Robin-chwan. Can't be your bodyguard, need to gather more food." Sanji said with his puppy eyes.

Robin smiled. "It is alright."

Nami and Luffy revealed also their sticks and found out that Chopper's is still shorter than Nami. But Luffy's is shorter than Chopper's.

"I guess, Luffy who's going to be your bodyguard, Robin-chan" Nami said. "I'll need to shop for new shirts, anyway"

"Show your stick, Zoro" Luffy commanded.

Zoro deeply stared on Luffy's stick and his eyes amplified. He sighed. He exposed his little stick and flanged it in the air.

Robin nervously ascended on her seat. "M-Mr. Swordsman, It is alright if you don't want. I can protect myself."

Zoro ignored her and headed outside the dining room. He raised his hand. "I'll do the job. I'm just looking forward on your good payment for my service, Nico Robin."


	6. Chapter 6: A Day with a Bodyguard part 1

**Chapter 6: A day with a Bodyguard: Under the maple tree**

It is in the old maple tree behind Galley-La where they first hanged out. Not probably hanged out but stayed for awhile. Under the tree, Robin was there sitting while turning the page of her book. Above the tree is where Zoro relaxingly napping on the branches with a bandana covering his face.

"Still reading, huh?" Zoro intruded at the same time, removing the bandana on his face.

With a frown, Robin creased the golden brown page of her book and flipped it closed. "Did a bodyguard suppose to be sleep during his working hours? She asked teasingly.

He gave a sly smile. "Hey! What do you think I should do? Looking at you while you're reading? I really don't have any idea why someone forced themselves to read for them to gain knowledge. Though, experience is still the best one. But, as I look at it, it's really boring."

"Mr. Swordsman, I just wanted to clarify that I'm not forcing myself to read. It is my will to read for me to gain knowledge. If someone forces himself to do a particular thing, he will surely fail to attain his goals" she said and sighed.

Zoro refused to reply and refrained on doing something else. He just sat on the endured steady branch and looked intensely at Robin's eyes.

"Can you climb down? I have something for you" she said.

He did climbed down, without any hesitation, because he believed that if someone is offering something good, why you'll refuse it? But the question is, _it is something good?_

While Zoro is climbing down, Robin grabbed the bag beside her and looked _for the proposal _that she's saying.

"Please sit beside me" she offered, smiling.

Zoro can't decline her, he think she's too cute to ignore. With a big question mark on his head, he sat beside her. Their arm touched.

Robin blushed but she's trying to hide it but somehow, Zoro noticed it.

"Hey! Nico Robin, You are turning red." he said as he moved his body closer to her to check if she's really turning red. "Nico Robin, you are burning"

Robin, not knowing how red she is, stayed away a little bit at him. "M-Mr. Swordsman, please stop" she pleaded.

"Well. Okay. I just noticed. I never seen you before in that way"

Robin blushed again but now, she's completely hiding it by looking far away when she's red then looked back at Zoro if she felt that her face backs to normal. _Such a mysterious girl._

"Please see this book. If you want, take it." She offered the book in her hand.

"A book? I just said that books are real ennui. It bores me" he said while scratching his head.

"Why don't you see the book first than complaining? It is good, Im sure you will like it".

She surprisingly took Zoro's hand and transferred the book on her hand on his. Zoro glared on the red covered book. _The art of the samurai. _He excitedly flipped the page open and started on reading the page one of the book. He is grinning while reading it inside his head. Robin stared at the reading Zoro and smiled. "Handsome" she whispered.

Zoro seemed to overhear it. "What?"

"Nothing. I just said that I hope you will like the book"

"I LIKE IT! NICO ROBIN, YOU ARE THE BEST!" Zoro answered with his eyes dazzling.

"I'm happy you liked it, Mr. Swordsman"

* * *

><p><em>It ends up being right back where his journey began, under the very tree where he had the prophetic dream years before. He digs and finds a beautiful chest full of gold and gems. His next and last journey will be back to the desert to be reunited with the woman he loves.<em>

Robin closed the book as she finished it. The last paragraph of the story, The Alchemist, rang on her head. "_This story is really good" _she mumbled. _I hope my ending of being a pirate ends like this. To get the greatest treasure and to reunite to one __**I loved**__. And the tree,huh? The __**treasure is already there, under it**__? _

Suddenly, she felt something warm that fell on her shoulder. When she turned, she found Zoro's head peacefully resting on her shoulder. She wondered_ why he's not snoring. She knew he snore during he sleeps. __**Is there something wrong? He probably went sleepy because of reading. It is an hour after he started. Not bad as a first timer, **_she concluded.

Thinking that is an illegal move on taking advantage, Robin moved away her shoulder. She felt her heart skipping a beat.

"Roronoa Zoro" she whispered his whole name.

"I'm afraid of falling in love in you, Zoro" she continued while talking to the sleeping Zoro.

_I just hope he's not pretending to be asleep. _The back of her mind warned.

"Zoro" she repeated.

* * *

><p>As Robin opened her eyes, she saw the chirping birds on the maple tree's branches. She turned her head and slowly, she found out that she's actually resting on Zoro's shoulder!<p>

_She's the one who fell asleep on someone's shoulder._

She screamed. "WHA?"

"Hey Nico Robin, I didn't do anything to you. Moreover, you should thank me for letting your head in my shoulder." He said in a low tone of voice. Probably, he is blushing deep inside.

He closed his new book and faced Robin. "You just collapsed in there."

"What there?" Robin asked, not paying attention.

"There. In my shoulders" Zoro replied as he pointed his shoulder.

"I-I-Im sorry. I didn't know I slept. I'm having a bad sleep these past nights so… uh, I probably didn't notice that I fell asleep. Sorry for making you as my temporary bed" she said, forcing her smile.

"Temporary bed,huh? Not bad. Anyway, Nico Robin, Do you normally talk while sleeping?" he asked, with a smile on his face.

Her body trembled. "N-no. Did I say something?" she asked trying to be polite.

_Did she just say what's on her dream? About falling in love at him? _ Robin tried to be calm but on the depths of her, there's a 'panic' hiding. _I HOPE NOT! _She screamed inside.

"Did you just dream about me?" Zoro asked in a teasingly way.

"NO!" she defended.

Zoro stood up and put the book inside of his bag.

"When did you ever call me on my name?" He asked again. But now instead in a teasingly manner, he made this one serious.

"What? I did not understand what you were saying. Mr. Swordsman"

"Well. You just called me on my name, **Robin**."

_I knew it, I spilled it all. _

She refused to reply. Panic and Shock conquered her feelings. Trying to be polite in such a way is meaningless. She all spilled what she is feeling. She's not into this. Because of her mysterious and dark past, she is used to keep all what she feels in the bottom of her heart with no one knowing. Her eyes suddenly closed in a second. When she's about to open it, a hand waiting for her came into her sight.

"Grab my hand, Robin" Zoro offered.

"_He called me in my name" _she thought.

Robin blushed and felt her nerves burning. She tremulously gave her hand at him. Zoro picked her up making her to rise.

"What if I will fall for you too?" Zoro whispered in her ears.

After a minute waiting for her answer, Zoro wrapped his arms on her body and pulled her closer and closer until they are really closer making their nose touched. Zoro's lips reached hers' and kissed it softly. Robin's lips are soft and wet but it didn't respond on Zoro's kiss. Instead, she pulled her head away. Zoro's eyes opened in disappointment. But then, at the same time, Robin quickly pulled him very near at her. She held his cheek as her lips hungrily kissed him. Their heads moved in the rhythm of their lips.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi! This is Skarizza, the author!<em>**

_Credits to my friend Tare-Chan!_

_Thanks a lot for the tips! _

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading. I didn't know I used 1,380(somehow close to 2000) words here. lol. I'm only in 900 plus. but really thankful to Tare-Chan!_

_Just hope i'm always inspired. XD... I'll try to update as soon as possible. :) __ _ Have a nice day!_ _


	7. Chapter 7: A Day with a Bodyguard part 2

**Chapter 7: A day with a Bodyguard: In Water 7**

Robin finally released her palm relaxingly grasped in Zoro's cheeks and stopped on kissing him back, thinking it is not the right time for them to do that. Zoro quickly responded.

"Oh" he breathed out.

After on what happened, no one dared to talk. They both felt shy and become more self conscious. Robin held her lips and bit it. Zoro still staring blankly at her. _He never kissed someone since childhood. _The only thing that caught in his mind now is. _Is he her first kiss too?_

He shook his head. _Why I'm hella curious about it? Who's she, anyway?_

On the other hand, Robin tucked her hair behind her ears and soon avoided Zoro's eyes that are really fixed at hers. Somewhat, she felt a bit conscious or _really conscious_. She suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him.

"H-Hey" Zoro said, surprised.

"Let's shop" Robin said, still holding his hand while heading to the main way that lead to the capital of Water 7.

Zoro didn't reply. Instead, he stopped on walking. With a frown, Robin looked at him.

"Can you let go of my hand first." Zoro said, raising his eyebrow.

She turned her gaze on their hands and gave a little blush. Zoro put his arms on his head and continued on walking. Robin still didn't move on her place.

He stopped too, who's already half meter far on her. "Do you really have money for shopping,huh, Nico Robin?" he said, crescending his tone.

Robin laughed, of course in a gentle way and started to walk until he reached Zoro. They continued walking.

On their way, neither Zoro nor Robin talked. Robin seemed to notice the silence so she's thinking if she will start a conversation. But she knew, Zoro is not used to talk a lot. _Okay, never mind. I won't talk. _Same thoughts are running also in Zoro's head. _Talk or not? _

"Uh. Anyway….." Words came on their mouth at same time, same minute and same second. They both laughed.

"Well. I'm thinking whether I'll talk or not." Zoro said.

Robin smiled at him. "Same here."

"Anyway, why did you just planned on shopping?" he asked.

"Nothing" she answered but her attention was cut on half.

"Ah. Mood swing" he concluded.

Robin continued looking at something.

"What's your problem? You kept on looking sideward" he irritably asked.

_Water 7's shopping spree. Both for ladies or gentlemen. _The name of the boutique caught her attention. She looked at the mannequins displayed on the front part of the store. The lady mannequin is wearing a cute tank tops and a skinny pants with red boots. _Hmm, not bad? She thought. _While, the guy mannequin is wearing a green fit shirt revealing its fake muscles and khaki shorts with leather shoes. Robin tried to recall Zoro's outfits. _Well, he is actually wearing the same shirt like yesterday._

"Mr. Swordsman, do you change shirt everyday?" Robin asked without hesitation.

Zoro's eyes widen in such a disgusting question._ Did she just ask me a ridiculous thing?_ His paranoid face showed. "WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU REALLY SERIOUS ON THAT QUESTIONNN? OF COURSE I AM!" he lied.

Robin smiled at him and her eyes pointed on his shirt. Zoro seemed to get what she meant.

"Well. I change _every other day_" he finally confessed, his cheeks blushing.

"Come with me. I'll buy you. Maybe 2 or 3 pairs" she offered.

_What's on her? Zoro thought._

"No. Nevermind. I didn't need shirts"

"No!" Robin scolded.

"Yes!" he replied.

Robin snagged his arm and grabbed him heading to the store. Near the entrance, Zoro let go of her tight grip. "I will never ever go inside" he said.

"Hmm..That's why I notice why Sanji way looks better than you" she teasingly said, turning around with her arms crossed.

The last words that Robin said rang on his head over and over and over again until his eyes burnt with Sanji's face on his eyes. _THAT? LOOKS BETTER THAN ME? THE CURLY COOK IS BETTER THAN ME? No way. _

With his eyes burning, he entered the store with an evil era. The people inside looked at him, really afraid on the new 'dark' atmosphere he brought.

"Nico Robin, Buy me 5 pairs!" he commanded, with a smoke belching from his nose.

"Swear first that I'm now paid on the 'good payment' you're saying this morning."

"Yeah yeah" Zoro said as he is picking up the t-shirts in sale section.

Robin smiled at him. She started on hunting good shirts.

"Try this one, Mr. Swordsman" she said as she unfolded the t-shirt on her hand. The shirt is white and simple, which will really look great at Zoro.

Thinking of Sanji, he harshly snagged it on Robin's hand and quickly shoved his shirt over his head. The jaw of the crowd dropped.

"Here? Looks good?" Zoro asked confidently.

"Uh. Do you know what fitting rooms are for?" Robin asked.

He looked on the crowd with a red face. He just doesn't know what he is doing when hearing Sanji's name. Every time he heard of it, he feels so annoyed. He is a real rival. Speaking of Fitting rooms, he does not know really about it. Thinking about malls and boutiques are for girls only, he thought. So, he's not really aware what that is for. Feeling so irritated on the looks of disdain, his evil era arouse again. His eyes blackened as his gaze focused on the crowd. He looked at them as if _"IM GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU ARE STILL STARING AT ME" _

The crowd tremulously moved slowly and _ran for their lives_ heading outside the store.

"Ahah!" Zoro boisterously laughed.

Robin stayed silent. Suddenly, a fat woman appeared with her eyebrows met on each other. "WHAT THE HELL IS FOR THAT?" she yelled at Zoro. Feeling so angry because of the sudden disappearance of her customers, she whacked Zoro with a silver stick she snatched on her for-emergency weapon bag and kicked him outside of the store.

Zoro with a big bump on his head go back on Galley La. Robin is still smiling.

"THAT OLD FAT WOMAN IS JUST LIKE NAMI! THEY BOTH HAVE BRAIN PROBLEMS! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HER!" Zoro said with his eyes still burning.

"Forget her" Robin said as she stopped walking. She grabbed a brown bag on her bag and gave it to Zoro. "Here."

"What's this?"

"Why don't you look inside of it?"

Zoro peeped inside and found shirts folded.

"YOU STOLE IT?" his eyes widening.

"No. I bought it. The woman just doubled the price on what you have done" she said.

Zoro remained silent. He never expected that Robin will do such a thing. He removed the shirts on the bag and started on looking one by one.

"Like it?" Robin asked.

"Thanks, Robin" he grinned.

"Already enough for the 'good payment'?" she teased.

"Yes" he said as he folds back the shirt and put them inside the brown bag.

Zoro went close at her and gave her a soft kiss on her cheeks. _"What if I already fell for the Miss All Sunday on the very first start?"_ he whispered. Robin heard her heart thumping like a horses hoofs on her ears.

"Kidding" he continued.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi! this is Skarizza, the author!<em>**

_Sorry for a late update! T_T _

_Hope you like this chapter! hehe. Uh, i think i stepped their limitations (about the personality of character)_

_Arghh! Hope not. :( _

_hahaha anyway, thanks for reading! hope you are enjoying it :) _


	8. Chapter 8: Aokiji's departure

**Chapter 8: Aokiji's departure**

_Kidding? So, that's actually a joke? Or a bluff? I don't know why I'm feeling this but I felt I was being rejected. But, rejected? By what? By Zoro? He didn't even care about me. We are not even that close. So what if he's just kidding around when he said he loves me? __**So what if not**__? _

Robin, feeling so uneasy, continued on walking with deep thoughts on her mind. She held her chest and bent her head. Zoro noticed the sudden change of her mood.

_I felt so guilty. I am not really joking around. I'm serious about what I've said. But, why the hell that word just came out to my mouth? Maybe, I felt so uncomfortable saying those things to one that I like but, this is ridiculous. Is she thinking that I'm only taking advantage of her? I can't hurt her feelings because I think__** I love her**__. Why I'm so afraid to confess my feelings? _

Zoro tried to get her attention. "Oi, Robin"

Robin looked up, her eyes went gloomy.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to-"

"No, I'm not really thinking of that" she interrupted, faking her smile.

"I just don't know why I can't tell you this but.."

"Oi Zoro! Robin!" Chopper yelled from afar interrupting Zoro on explaining. He rushed on them with his distractive sound of his footwork.

"Chopper. Why you're here?" Robin asked.

When the panting Chopper finally reached them, his little knees automatically bent with his hooves placed on his chest. "Lu-luffy and o-others." He said as he is continuously on panting.

"What? Aokiji attacked them?" Zoro asked with a chivalrous tone on it.

Robin's eyes fluttered wide.

"No…Not really" Chopper replied, smiling widely.

Robin breathed a sigh of relief on the good news she heard. Zoro looked at her and gave a little smile. She ignored it.

_Damn it. I knew it will happen. _Zoro thought on the back of his mind.

The little cute reindeer grabbed Robin's hand in his left and Zoro's hand on his right. With all of his might, he pulled them together to make them follow him. It is just like daddy and mommy was pulled by their baby to the candy stool. Robin was surprised on Chopper's unexpected 'grabbing and pulling' but she didn't take it seriously so she remained silent and followed the steps of Chopper because what's on her mind is only the last words of Zoro's. Zoro felt the same thing also about Chopper's sudden 'grabbing and pulling'. But unlike Robin response, he stopped and quickly smashed his head using his strong fist. A big bump appeared on Chopper's head.

"Aaahhhhhhhh!" Chopper cried out as he is reaching on his head.

Zoro's paranoid face showed up? "Why the hell? You still didn't tell me about Luffy and others!"

Chopper hugged Robin's leg tightly just like 'daddy is making silly things on me'. Robin smiled at Chopper as she softly taps his pink hat.

Zoro's face became red. "Oi ,Chopper". He bent his knee to attain the size of Chopper. He pinched his nose and grabbed his arm. "You look like the curly cook when you're doing that." He teasingly said without a definite smile on his face. He seems blushing.

Chopper wiped his tears with his arm and snatched the hanky on his pocket and blew his nose on it. "A-anyway, there's a grand party on Galley-La pool" he sniffed.

"Glad we're invited" Robin said, smiling coolly trying to forget Zoro for awhile.

"Oh. Robin-chan. Yep. The Franky family conducted it with the citizens of Water 7, thanking us on saving Paulie. Just follow me"

"Hope it's not that far from here" Robin said with a cough.

"Oi. Robin, are you still alright?" Zoro asked.

Robin was surprised on what she had heard again. _Zoro is being hysterical_. After saying those things, he still has the guts to have concern on her? _Who am I to his? _

"Robin-chan?"

She coughed again. She felt something painful from her hips. "_Probably the wound_" she thought. She felt the pain scattering on her whole body._ This is all because of the spear Spandam pierce on her body during the battle on the Enies Lobby_. She blamed.

"Oi. Nico Robin, do you want to go back in Galley-La? Let's skip the party" Zoro asked with his brave eyes focused on hers.

Robin fell on her knees. "I-I am, please". Tears suddenly rolled on her cheeks. Zoro caught her and put her in his back. He carried her as if she's an important thing that someone shouldn't mess up. He started running back to Galley La. Chopper followed them.

* * *

><p>When they reach their destination, they hastily headed on her room. Zoro carefully dropped her on the bed.<p>

"She's is badly perspiring on pain, Chopper. Do Something!" He yelled at Chopper.

"Hold a second, Zoro-kun" he replied with panic.

He grabbed his medical kit under the table of his room and quickly goes to Robin's place. He knelt on the bed and laid the kit flatly on his lap. He started operating.

Zoro sat on Robin's bed and gently wiped her continuous sweat on head. _It seems endless_. He thought.

After an hour, all became peaceful. Zoro, as usual, fell asleep while sitting on the wooden chair beside the bed. Robin was asleep also. It seems her wound stop bleeding. Chopper was in the kitchen, drinking a half filled glass of water. He sighed.

Chopper thought of the party in Galley La pool, his eyes twinkled. Anyway, there's no problem anymore. Robin is already alright and Zoro, his bodyguard, is there. If Aokiji will attack, Zoro will surely defend Robin because that's his current job. Finally, he decided to make a letter saying that he will go to the party. If they wanted to come, why not? Fortunately, he found Nami's sticky notes inside her drawer and ripped one. He wrote on it and pasted it in their refrigerator. While heading to the main door, he peeped first to Robin's room and grinned when he found out that they are quiet and alright. Then, he left the room without creating any noise.

Zoro opened his eyes widely and quickly stared on sleeping Robin.

"Glad she's alright" he sighed.

He decided to stand up from his chair and headed to the kitchen. At the same time, he started to wonder where Chopper is. The last thing he saw before he fell asleep is the non stop perspiring of Robin and Chopper that is so serious on operating. He stopped on Chopper's room and checked him inside. He moved the knocker clockwise and the door swayed open. With disappointment of not seeing Chopper inside, he closed the door. When he reached the kitchen, he got a glass on the cabinet above the stove and moved near the fridge. He opened it, not noticing the sticky notes pasted in the front of the ref. He poured the cold water on his glass and returned it back inside. When he closed the refrigerator, he finally noticed the sticky notes.

He took it and read. After a minute of reading, he nodded and gone back to Robin's room for him to check her condition.

He peeped inside and happy that she is stable.

Robin saw Zoro outside and looked back at him. Zoro's eyes widen. _He opened his _mouth slightly, like _he wanted to say something but _no one words came out on his mouth.

Robin noticed the uneasiness of Zoro.

"Mr. Swordsman" she started with a low tone of voice.

"Y-yes?" he replied, shaking.

"Do I deserve being one of Straw hat pirates?" she asked.

"Of course!" Zoro replied proudly.

She smiled and closed her eyes.

"About what happened a while ago….." he paused.

"Forget it" Robin replied, still her eyes are peacefully closed.

"No, I mean… The truth is I like you." He finally confessed with his palm on face.

With a surprise, Robin aroused on her bed with her hand on chest. She stared seriously on him.

"A-Are you not taking advantage on my feelings?" She asked.

"No. I'm serious"

Robin continued to give a serious stare on him. After a while, she looked down blushing.

"I'm fine now. Thanks. Please go back to your room now." she said.

"O-oh. Sure. Just don't hesitate to call me if you need something" Zoro said with a grin.

* * *

><p>At the corner of her room, a tall shadow was resting on the wall with his arms crossed.<p>

It's been an hour since Zoro left the room.

"Robin"

"A-A-Aokiji?" she tremendously asked. She tried to stand up but she fell on her knees. She's too weak to stand upright.

"If you wanted to kill me now, then, just do it in an instant! Just go away in my friends. " she pleaded. Her tears suddenly rolled down on her cheeks.

"I spared you before because of your friendship with Saul" Aokiji started. "And I am finally relieved to see you find a place in the Straw Hat Pirates. I just wanted to see how much they treated you as a friend." He continued.

Robin remained silent, her eyes still in shock. She crawled to Aokiji but his shadow vanished in the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi! This is Skarizza, the author!<em>**

_Sorry for late update. :(_

_I'm kinda busy this past days. But still I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)_


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise state of amazement

_Finally, this is the last chapter! I hope you will enjoy. I tried to instill many cheesy moments but i think, this is the best of my abilities.__Anyway, comments will be highly appreciated. _

_Also, thanks for the persons who reviewed in past chapters, you guys inspired me to finish my story! Hoping for reviews again. I just wanted to know if you liked my story or not._

_Thanks a lot!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Surprise; the state of amazement<strong>

At exactly midnight, Zoro lamely aroused on his bed and automatically scratched his eyes.

"Huh, Morning already?" Zoro said while stretching his arms. It seems that his good night sleep was disturbed by the ringing Snail Phone.

When he just realized that he was disturbed, he went to the living room where the snail phone is located and picked it up irritably.

"I am your worst nightmare!" the creepy voice said. From the expression of real person showing by the special ability of the Snail Phone, he is sure that this looking-maniac guy is Sanji. Moreover, his most funny trademark, the curly eyebrows, that's the Snail phone had now made Zoro easily distinguished the person on the line.

"Hey Sanji" Zoro lethargically said while yawning.

The expression on the Snail Phone dramatically changed. The curly eyebrows, which before seems so cheerful gone down and depressed. "You figured out so fast… HOOOWW?" longing the pronunciation of 'how' part.

"Why are you calling in the middle of the night, does the party already ended?" Zoro asked.

Sanji disregarded his question and proceeded to his request. "Luffy wanted you and Robin to come, though I don't want to include **you** but this is…" he said applying the 'as a matter of factly' tone.

But, another voice from the back interrupted. "Oi Oi Oi Zoro!"

From the changing expression of Snail phone and the eerie voice which he wanted to curse so much, Zoro knew that this is now Nami.

"Nami-chwaaaannn!" screamed by the voice from the back. "You're so cool!"

Zoro face palmed. _Sanji wants to get hit again, _he thought on the back of his mind.

"I heard from Chopper that Robin is now alright" Nami continued ignoring the crazy screams at her back.

"So?"

"Well. Can you bring her here? We have a surprise for her!" Nami excitedly mentioned.

"Nami-chwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn!" Sanji screamed again from back.

"Can you please?" the trying-to-be-polite Nami pleaded, changing again the expression of the Snail Phone who is now look like a furious devil.

_Eeeck. Poor Curly cook, _Zoro thought.

On the phone, he heard the loud booming sound of Clima Tact's assault from the back.

"Ahem. We wanted you to bring Robin here, NOW!" Nami commanded as she goes back on the line.

"Who am I, A serva—"He replied with an almost-yelling voice but before that, Nami already cut the connection.

"Damn it!" He said as he landed his fist to the table where the Snail Phone flatly located.

Zoro didn't want to obey anyone's orders but he thought of the _'surprise' _thingfor Robin. "_I wonder what it was?" _he asked on himself. He recalled again the straggle to death of Robin a while ago.

"Hmm… If I will carry her, then there's no biggie." Zoro nodded as he proposed his new idea.

He quickly left the living room and snagged his swords resting under his bed. He first swung his swords and practiced a bit of his deadly strikes. Then, he tied it tightly on his hips. All are set for Aokiji's sudden attacking but he, himself, is not quite ready. It happens that when the moment he will leave the room, Zoro found his tidy image on the mirror hanging to his opened door bathroom. _It is just like he got by on 97 percent confidence and three percent bullshit_. He shook his head in disgust and his gaze dropped on the brown bag that Robin gave at him. He grabbed the white shirt that he remembered is the one Robin suggested and started on changing his attire. He went to bathroom and checked himself on the mirror. He gussied up a bit and practiced little speech like;

"_Hey Robin… Sorry for waking you up but can I carry you?" _he said confidently in front of the mirror.

"Uh. Carrying part appeared too early" Zoro realized, scratching his head. "How about…."

He pulled out his swords and done his fighting pose. He winked on the mirror imagining that the thing is Robin. _"Oi Robin!"_

Zoro stopped his pose. "Is it alright to approach her like that?"…. he said again as he thought of new idea. "Ahah!" he said, nodding in approval. "Okay. Ahem ahem" he started as he is doing his fighting pose again.

"_Good Morning, Robin! I don't wa-" _Zoro stopped as he recalled that he just said 'good morning'.

"What? Good Morning? Well. It is actually morning but, Uh... Sounds complicated" He glanced on the clock and found out that it is still 12:53. "I must find a good intro"

He put his hand on his chin and started on thinking of possible introduction. After minutes of thinking, he stopped his 'the thinker' mode and faced the mirror. "Okay. This is the moment. Ahem ahem"

"_Uh, Hey, Robin. Wake up.. Uh… what's the next again?"…. _he mumbled_. "Ah, I okay. Uh, take two…ehem ehem…. Can I carry you?" _

"ARGGHHHH! I screwed it up! Hmmm…." He said as he is doing again is "the thinker" pose. He is now recalling the way Robin talks. Afterwards, he came out on a brilliant idea.

"I knew it! I just need to instill some politeness on my speech! Yeah yeah." He started nodding on his "new" idea. "Let's do it!"

For the hundredth time, he faced again the mirror, trying to look as confident as he might. He started to pulled out his sword to impress Robin on his bravery.

"_Hi, Robin! Well... Please wake up. Luffy said that you need to be in the party right now..Oh oh oh! Don't worry about Aokiji! I have my sword….." _then, he tapped his sword on his hips,_ "I'll protect you, I promise. Also, if you wanted me to… you know, if you still can't stand.. uh, you know, to carry you. Well. No! Please don't be shy, I'm willing to help you.. Well, to support you too" _

Feeling so satisfied on his last act and on his oh-so-masculine appearance, he first smiled on the mirror checking how pretty guy he is if he smiles. Then, he quickly left the room with confidence.

When he is about to opened Robin's room, his hand suddenly froze on the knocker. He felt the loud thumping of his heart on his ears. _"This can't help. I am the one who will be the greatest swordsman. And, the greatest swordsman should not fear no one. Well…. Even a woman's room!" _he thought.

He slapped his face and smile as widely as he might as he could. He checked again the katanas on his hips and recalled the speech he practiced a while ago. "Maybe it is better to practice again."

"Okay. Uh. Ahem. This is the last one….. Practice makes perfect. Ahem ahem…I'll now imagine that I am in the real situation" Then, he imagined the room with Robin in front of him.

"Hi, uh,.,,, Robin! Well… ple-, ase…uh, wake up…." Suddenly, he turned red when it came to his mind that he's already tapping Robin's shoulders to wake her up. "Uh Ahem…. You know uh, _what's the next again?..._ Ah! My sword! Yeah! My sword! Yeah yeah,,, I'll protect you with it… So. Ah! I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" he finally gave up, shrugging his hair.

"Whatever!"

Then, he mindlessly gave a grip to the knocker, forgetting his impressions. The door flung open. His eyes wide opened in shock when the unconscious Robin lying on the floor came to his sight. He hastily picked up her body from the white-tiled flooring. She was so cold and pale. Zoro carried her to the bed and carefully dropped her from his arms. Robin opened her eyes and held her eye at him.

"M-M-Mr. Swordsman, w-w-why are you here?" she asked as she tried to sat on her bed.

"Hey, slow it down. You are still not in the condition" he said as he helped her. She blushed. Zoro noticed her sudden redness so he blushed also.

She wondered if it is still the sleepyhead, Zoro she knew before. After he confessed his feelings, he started to act a bit differently. It seems he became free to say what's on his inside. Robin smiled at him. "Thanks again" she said in an almost whispering voice. Zoro nodded as he smiled back.

Zoro grabbed the wooden chair on the corner of the room and placed it near the bed.

"So, why are you just on the floor?" he asked.

Robin froze. She don't know if she will say the truth or not. She cleared her throat first and started. "Well…." Then she paused.

"Well. What?" Zoro confusingly asked.

"_Maybe I should kept it as a secret. It's not that important, anyway. If I will say it, Zoro and others will sure go and hunt Aokiji. I mean, Aokiji already left and will not disturb us again" she thought on the back of her mind._

Robin shook her head. "I don't know. I think I fell while asleep. heheh" she said, trying to be funny as she could to avoid being obvious on her lie.

Zoro seems convince. "Alright" he said. "I guess you had a bad sleep tonight" he continued, starting a long friendly conversation.

Robin frowned. She did not expect that he will believe easily. So, she gave a soft laugh at him and get along on the conversation.

"I think, yes" she lied.

"Ah!" Zoro enthusiastically said as he stood from his chair. Robin was surprised.

"This explains the riddle awhile ago!" he said.

"Riddle?"

Zoro nodded. He sat back and started narrating.

"Well. A while ago, an unknown man called. Of course, in the snail phone" he started excitingly. "Then, it happens that he wanted to play a 'guess who' game. So then… I'm just like 'hi' on the phone. But, I really know that it is the curly cook because of the curly eyebrow that the snail phone have." Zoro said, joining his palms together.

"What happened?"

"Then, he said, "I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!". I'm just like 'Whoa! What does the cook is planning to do'. But because I'm actually sleepy, I didn't just know what I've replied"

Robin laughed loudly. "I bet he became depress"

Zoro blushed; it is the first time he saw Robin laughing in this kind of conversation. Usually, she laughed on a not-that-noisy manner.

Robin stopped on laughing, thinking that she's too exaggerating. "Ah. Sorry"

"N-no!" Zoro disapprovingly said.. "Actually I'm happy that I made you laugh" he blushingly said, avoiding an eye contact to Robin.

Robin blushed again. She paused for a second but decided to reply quickly on him. She clasped her hand on her head, thinking of a best answer. "I-uh, You're so funny today." she answered with a taunt smile. _"Oh my gosh, It is more than a description than a answer!" the words bummed on the back of her mind._

"Oh my Gosh! Sorry. I just don't know what I'll say!" she loudly said. "Oops, I spilled" she continued, forcing to smile.

Zoro just nodded.

"Anyway, what's the riddle on that?" Robin said, trying to approach him.

"Ah. Okay. Then, I think you dreamt of Sanji…Because on what he said about the 'I am your worst nightmare thing'" he responded, laughing boisterously.

Robin laughed back, happy that she chose to come along on him at first place.

"Oh, Why did Sanji called, by the way?"

"Well. They wanted us to go in the party place. The witch said that there's a surprise for you.. But, I don't think you can make it there. You are not healing. So, never mind them" he explained.

"Oh no! Why didn't you say awhile ago!" Robin said as she gets out of her bed.

Zoro stopped her. "What are you doing? I'll just called again to cancel the surprise thing"

"No, I can't do that. I don't want to throw away their efforts"

"Efforts?"

"Yes, Mr. Swordsman. Their efforts" Robin stared at him seriously.

Zoro swallowed in nervous. "Alright, I'll help you. Just, uh, you know. I can carry you" he shyly offered.

"Oh. I'm glad. Thank you" she said, feeling her heart pumping so fast. She doesn't know if she's excited or what but she thinks it a bit awkward. But, she thought of her other crewmates and their surprise. She can't just ignore it.

Zoro carried her on his back. He refused to look on Robin because of his burning-in-red cheeks. Same as Robin, she felt shy at first about her whole body resting on him but she tried to resist her feelings. Along their way, she fell asleep.

Midnight in Water 7 is like the other normal countries. The place is pitch black, calm and serene. The only light their using is the light coming from the bright full moon. After traveling for a half an hour, Robin finally woke up.

"Oh… May I know how long I'm asleep?" she asked.

"Half an hour, I guess" Zoro breathlessly answered, continuing on running along the places.

"Ah. I did not know that that place is actually far" she confusingly replied.

"Let's walk again after a quick rest" he suggested as they stopped across the magnanimous building with a poster of 'Galley-La's luxurious lotion' advertisement.

Zoro carefully let go of her from his back and they sat on the bench in front of the chocolate shop.

"Lotion?.. what's that for?" Zoro asked.

Robin looked up to the advertisement poster and began. "Well.. Lotion can help conquer dry skin and prevent these conditions from occurring…. Wait a minute, why did you just ask?"

Zoro shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just curious"

Robin smiled. "Alright"

"Oi, Robin. Let's go. Luffy and others are sure waiting.

Robin nodded at him and threw her arms to Zoro's back. Then, he continued on walking. On their way, Robin noticed that they passed again the magnanimous building. She just ignored it because she thought it was just a look alike. After minutes of walking, it happens that Robin noticed again the big building. She second glared it and saw the poster of Galley-La lotion. When she realize that they are actually lost, she quickly approaced Zoro.

"Mr. Swordsman… I am afraid that we're just circling this place"

"Huh? Really? No, I'm sure of this" Zoro defended as he continued on running.

"Uh, Alright"

They continued again, ignoring what Robin noticed. It happens that after a minute again, they passed again the building with the poster of the lotion. They're really just circling the place.

"M-Mr. Swordsman. Please let me down" she requested as she raised an eyebrow.

Zoro confusedly let her down and faced her.

"I think we're lost" she said.

"What?"

"We passed again the big building with the lotion advertisement."

Zoro shook his head, not convinced on her. "Maybe there's so many building with that poster on it? It is an advertisement, remember? So they are posting it everywhere."

"Well...Can you give me a better explanation about the Chocolate store across it?"

Zoro slowly gave a glare to the chocolate store and the bench where they sat to rest. Zoro faced palm.

"Have we been traveling according to your directions, Mister Swordsman?" she said as she crossed her arms.

"It's just a coincidence, you know" Zoro said in an apologetic tone.

"You should have said that earlier" she replied, frowning.

"Okay. I'm sorry"

Suddenly, water droplets started to fall from the dark blue sky. The moon hid behind the clouds and the wind started to blow harder making Zoro's earrings dangled at each other.

"Here, Robin!" Zoro said, inviting her to the extended roof of the chocolate store. They sat along the corridor for the entrance door. The rain continued to pour down from the sky.

"I-I-It's so cold" Robin said as she breathed on her freezing hand.

Zoro sat closer beside Robin and unexpectedly pulled her on his body. Robin's eyes fluttered wide.

"Sorry. This is the only think I know to give you warmth" Zoro said as he increased the tightness of his hug.

Robin refused to reply. Instead, she held him back and rested her head on his broad shoulder. As she felt Zoro's athletic body, she intensely blushed.

Suddenly, a thunder flashed loudly that echoed in the whole city. Robin pulled Zoro away from her.

"What's the matter?" Zoro asked.

Robin stood up. "W-we need t-to get g-going", she tremendously answered, coughing.

"Come on. You can't!" Zoro yelled as he grabbed her arms and forced her to sit.

"No" Robin cried out, straggling to tight grip of Zoro's hand on her arms.

"I can't let you!"

"No!"

Suddenly, Robin used her attack, "Tres Fleur". Zoro's eyes widen, he did not expect that she can do the attack even she's still weak. She held his body with her three hands to stop his tight grip. The hands forcedly let go his hand to hers. Robin successfully did it and managed to run away to Zoro. Zoro chased her after the hands disappeared.

"Damn it! Hey! Nico Robin!"

Robin refused to listen as she continued on walking.

"Hey! Stop right there!" He yelled.

"No, I can't. You guys always done so good to me, I can't ignored this"

* * *

><p>On the tallest building in Water 7; the floor below the rooftop,<p>

"Oi Usopp, what's happening at them?" Luffy complained as he tried to sneak on Usopp's binoculars.

"Nah, Robin ran away then Zoro is chasing her. No progress. Just the hugging ones" Usopp replied in a disappointed tone.

"WHAT? Hugging ones?" Nami interfered, snatching the binoculars to Usopp.

"What hugging? There's no hugging!" Nami yelled as she threw the thing back to Usopp.

"There's hugging a while ago. When Robin is cold and Zoro, you know, like a gentleman, warm her." Usopp explained as he takes a look again.

Chopper stood up on his seat and nodded. "This explains all"

"Are you sure?" Nami asked.

"Yes. They just so close when I saw them along the way" Chopper reassured.

Nami grinned. "I'll make a storm again. And this time, if there's a loving moment again…" Nami started, focusing her gaze to Usopp…"Hand me quickly the binoculars!" she continued, giving Usopp her killer glare.

Usopp jerked from his seat in horror. "Y-Y-YOSH!"

Nami started to swing her Clima Tact and made a much stronger storm cloud on Zoro and Robin's place. She evil laughed afterwards.

In such a frightful laugh, Usopp and Chopper hugged each other as they cried for someone's help.

"Oi..Sanji! Give me meat!" Luffy yelled.

Nami slapped Luffy's head. "Stop it! We are already in the climax part!"

"Where's Sanji?" he asked, checking his head if there's a bump.

"I locked him on the bathroom. I'm sure he will be a great hindrance on our plans" Nami said confidently.

"D-devil…" Chopper and Usopp cried out loud.

"What Devil? Hey! Get your ass out of here and proceed to your works now. The storm is done!" Nami commanded fiercely.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the storm that Nami sent quickly approached on Zoro and Robin's place.<p>

Robin stopped as she noticed the loud cracking sound.

BOOOOOGGHHSHH!

Robin covered her ears on the loud cracking of the storm. At last, Zoro finally reach her.

Both of them are soaked due to the heavy rain.

"Their _efforts_…" Robin cried as she fell from the ground.

Zoro paused for awhile, "What do you know about efforts?" he asked flatly.

Robin coughed. "What?" she confusingly asked, tucking her wet hair behind her ear.

"Is this how you repay my efforts?" Zoro replied, turning back at Robin.

Robin, who doesn't get what he meant, tilted her head. "What?"

Zoro clenched his fist. He felt pain on what Robin didn't realize. She didn't realize how much he care for her by doing the job as a body guard of her, she doesn't realize that he's trying hard to protect her and most of all, she doesn't realize the efforts of doing such reckless things for her.

Robin recalled. She covered her mouth out of shock. She sobbed.

"Sorry" Robin cried out.

Zoro smiled and turned around to face Robin. He walked slowly in the wet ground and picked Robin up.

"I'm happy you appreciated, somehow" he whispered on her ears.

"Thank you" she said, sniffing.

The blushing Zoro wiped her tears away and gave her a kiss on cheeks. Robin blushed.

Nami moved the binoculars away from her eyes and she smiled.

"Oi… Nami! What happened?" Usopp and Chopper asked.

"Nothing" Nami answered flatly as she sat on the sofa beside the already-sleeping Luffy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They looked up at the sky and see the rain still falling above their heads. Robin grabbed his collar and pulled him closer. "So, Mr. Swordsman, how can I repay your efforts?" she said, whispering on his ear.

Zoro smirked at her. "I just want you to say my name"

Robin smiled. "That's easy"

She stood up and placed her hand on her hips. She opened her mouth, staring to pronounce his 2 syllable name. "Zo-ro"

Zoro scowled. "Hey! Can you pronounce it much good sounding?" he complained as he crossed his arms.

Robin started to walk with her hands clasped on her back. Zoro followed her.

"Why do you want me to say your name?" she asked.

Zoro placed his arms behind his head. "Since we first became comrade, I just notice that you are not calling me in my name unlike other of our crewmates. So, you know.. I'm actually happy about the Mr. Swordsman but, well... Sometimes, I still preferred to be called in my given name."

Robin smiled sweetly. "Is that so, Zoro?"

Zoro grinned. "Yes"

_**End.**_


End file.
